Duel of Dynamics
by Lady of the Cards
Summary: Best friends, tied together by their love of music, torn appart by a love interest. One never wants to be friends again, while the other finds a new attraction to the lost friend. Can he bring his friend back to him or does he have to force him?
1. My Best Friend and Me

Authors note: Ladies and Gentlemen, but mostly ladies, I am proud to present the newest piece of fanfiction to come out of **MY **head. Just kidding! This is a writing collaboration between Aryll and Me, Lady of the Cards. We've been working on this for a while. I think we have about three or four chapters right now, and we were planning on not posting it until we have finished. But, I wanted one chapter out to see how many eyes it would catch.

**Warning: I'm rating this M because of future chapters.**

Please read and review!

* * *

**_Demyx_:**

**My Best Friend and Me**

_The first time I heard Axel's voice coupled with the magnificence of his guitar playing was the first time I ever heard music that I knew I would appreciate for a lifetime. It didn't make much sense, but I could listen to it forever and never get bored. Axel was a god who could make my heart ache, and sing in tune to the tides of his mood. _

_He was my best friend. _

"Hey, kid!"

I jumped from my hideout behind a hulking bush of red azaleas that lined the driveway of my mysterious neighbor's house.

"Hey! I can see you..." there was a pause, "I'm serious, I can really see you. Are you okay? It looks like something is attacking your head."

I frowned and stood. "That's my hair..."

Fourteen-year-old Axel stood there in the opening of his garage, staring at me in a nonchalantly curious way, his hand holding limply onto his bright red guitar. "That's too bad," he smirked

I stepped from my hideout and crossed my arms, pouting, standing self-consciously at the edge of his driveway. "I'd say the same for you."

Axel just laughed at me. "Hey, come over here."

I shifted my weight from foot to foot before slowly edging over to him. Once I was standing in front of him he suddenly lashed out and socked my right shoulder with a curled fist. Stars burst before my eyes, and I lost my balance and fell onto my rear. He smiled down at me like nothing had happened as I gazed up at him in wide-eyed shock.

"Name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

_And that was how Axel and I met._

* * *

"A double negative forms a positive. In some languages, though, such as Russian, a double negative is still a negative. However, there is no language wherein a double positive can form a negative...

B_lah, blah, blah..._"

"Man, I wish he could at least _try_ to make English exciting..." I stated, tuning out the teacher's droning voice with my mp3 player and focusing on Axel seated beside me. He was rolling a piece of paper in preparation for another spit ball. His victim, Zexion, was eyeing him in a very unhappy manner.

I looked away from Zexion's ugly scowl and back to Axel. Rolling my eyes, I turned away and stared at my empty notebook. "I wonder what Marluxia would want for lunch…burgers, maybe?"

"Dude, just ask him when you see him." Axel replied, slightly annoyed. He sharply before he sent his next spit ball on its way.

Zexion managed to dodge this one with his English book and Axel cursed. He was about to rip another bit of paper, but the bell rang.

I stood happily, as did Axel, but Zexion chose to voice his irritation by hissing "asshole!" across the classroom as he exited. Axel flipped him the bird and the blue-haired grump sneered over his shoulder as he left out the door. Don't get me wrong, they were friends, but most of our friend time consisted of teasing and picking on each other. Not to leave out our most favorite past-time of who could cuss the other out more flavorfully.

Axel flung his arm around my shoulders as we moseyed over to Mr. Ansem with casual comfort.

"Hey, Teach, pretty interesting lesson you gave today." Axel replied cheerily.

Xemnas, we liked to call him by his first name, rolled his eyes at Axel as he shuffled a stack of papers together. "Like you were listening."

"That's right!" Axel chirped, and I laughed.

"Don't you have to go stuff your gaping face hole with something?" Xemnas replied in good nature as he turned his back to us and started erasing his notes on the board.

Axel grinned and steered me toward the door. "See ya' later, Xemnas. Don't drone too hard." A grunt of indifference followed us out of the classroom.

We were barely down the hall when a poster jumped out at me from its spot on the wall, the amazing array of colors on it screaming "Look at me!!" Scanning it lazily, I read the large words: _Duel of Dynamics_.

Axel stopped just as I did, both of us staring at the poster in awe. Our eyes moved in sync as we read over the details of the poster. When we reached the very last period, there was a second of silence before we turned to each other and high-fived.

"We're going to own that contest!"

"Fuck yeah!" Axel hooted.

"Axel!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Lockheart!"

Both of us ducked out of the hallway and hurried outside where we could freely express our way of the English language. "This rocks! I didn't think they'd ever do something like this."

"I know, usually this school is a real stick in the mud." Axel replied as he glared at the exterior wall of said 'Institute of Learning.'

I nodded, grinning widely. "Okay, okay, so who are we going to include in on this? Zexion, for sure…"

"Xaldin, too! He kicks ass on drums." Axel interrupted with as much excitement as me.

"Oh, that's right! Wait, what about Lexaeus? Won't he want a part?"

"Man, you remember the last time he tried to play his bass guitar? It was like a-a-moose and a cow dying in unison," he stuttered, thinking of the right 'analogy.' Damn that English…

"True..."

"Besides, Mr. Chunky Fingers is tone-deaf, too."

"Okay, okay, no Lexaeus. I was just trying to be thoughtful."

"Well, think before you're thoughtful." He told me, touching his temple lightly.

"Dude!" I growled, pushing him roughly. As usual, he barely moved. Though our body types were nearly identical, Axel somehow had the strength of a running bull. Probably because of being in track…

Said red-head rolled his eyes and looked up in thought. "Zexion and Xaldin should be enough. Now for the music."

"It has to be profound."

"And kick ass," he added with his trade-mark grin.

"Right, well, that shouldn't be too hard." I ticked off on my fingers. "Profound and kick ass: check. Now we have to write it."

Axel hopped on the spot. "I just want to say fuck the rest of the school day. We gotta' go home and start writing."

I laughed, about to say something when I heard a very familiar voice. I whirled around to see my handsome, magenta lover walking up. He waved at me and I ran to him, diving into his open arms.

* * *

First chapter, I want to see how this does. Did you like it? Hope so. Aryll wrote this segment. :D

Just to let you know: it goes Demyx, Axel, Demyx, Axel; their point of views, back and forth. She writes the Demyx parts, I write the Axel parts.

Well hope you enjoyed, more will follow as soon as someone sends me their segment! –narrows eyes- Just kidding!

Please review!

_-Lady of the Cards-_


	2. Without His Help

Authors note: Excellent, I can finally post a chapter by me. Lots of writing will be going down for the next two weeks so for people who read Size 12, you can expect a lot more updates!

Warning: I'm rating this M because of future chapters.

Please read and review!

* * *

**_Axel_:**

**Without His Help**

He _always_ does that. As soon as that pink haired male prostitute comes into view he's gone. No offense to Marluxia, of course. He's cool…just not with Demyx.

The couple share's their affection with a kiss. How I long for the warmth of someone else. Just knowing they're there, and they want me, then I could die happy. Wait, what is this heat? I touch my cheeks. They're warm. I bet I'm blushing.

_Wait. No._

_I'm **pissed**._

"Hey, how do burgers sound?" asks my mullet friend.

"Good idea, babe," replies the devil.

They turn away, arms linked, laughing away at their successful relationship. I turn too. He always forgets about me when he's around.

"Axel?" Demyx calls, maybe, just _maybe_ remembering me, "do you want anything?"

"Uh," I look over my shoulder, but for what? Those two are just looking dreamily into their eyes. "Get me anything." I walk to a near-by tree and sit down under it. I'll wait here until they get back. I would join them but their togetherness frightens me a little.

_Doesn't look like I'll be able to fuck this day._

I pulled out a piece of paper and pen, and began to scribble down some lyrics:

I've been searching all my life

For a bitch that and be mine.

I scratch out the words and try again:

All of my life,

I've been searching for the one.

Someone to own.

My pen ran across the paper furiously, making scratches into it. "Damn this isn't working," I cursed to myself. "It makes me sound too much like a fucking girl," I critiqued myself before trying one last time.

All of my forsaken life,

I've been lookin' for the babe.

One to call my own,

That was my intention.

That was _my_ intention.

My intention…

My intention…

…Intention…

…Intention…

…Intention…

Please?

Frustrated with myself, I rip the paper and throw it to the ground. "Shit," I swore. With writer's block occupying my mind, I pulled my legs in and closed my eyes. My stomach roared at me. "Sorry, friend, can't do anything about it."

The sound of the school bell to signify the passing period and the end of lunch woke me up. "Huh?" I looked around and found no Demyx, or the pink-haired man-whore. "Damn, distracted again." I got up and headed for the school, only to be stopped.

"Axel!" I turned around to see my mullet friend running up to me, frantically waving his arms. "Back just in time, huh?" He grinned at me while I replied with a frown at his empty hands.

"Where's my lunch?" He stopped smiling and blushed, "sorry, me and Marluxia," he glanced over at him and lowered his head in embarrassment, both of them holding back giggles, "we got 'distracted.'"

"Whatever," I sighed, walking away with a roaring stomach.

"You mad?"

"Now, why would I be mad? I mean, my best friend only forgot about me because he was busy screwing with his boyfriend!" I whipped around to face him. Demyx's face was horrified while Marluxia was evilly smiling behind him.

"Axel," he gasped, "I'm so sorry." He inched his way toward me, hunching over a little in defeat. "I didn't mean to…I promise I'll buy you a _real_ lunch after school." Marluxia frowned at this idea. Pure jealousy.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Well," I thought about it, "make sure you get me a good lunch. I don't mind fast-food but no fried crap. I don't need anymore oil in me." I turned away and idly touched my face. Feeling how I narrowly escaped a pimple. "I'll see you after school, I suppose." I walked to my class, still a little mad how my friend prioritizes his boyfriend over his best friend.

"Okay, see you at my house. We must practice!"

I smiled to myself, thinking of music. It was funny how music could bring people together. I know it sounds corny but it's true. I'm happy for it and I can't wait to celebrate it after school.

* * *

"Damn! Where is he?" I tapped my foot impatiently with my band mates: Zexion and Xaldin. Zexion stood in the shade of the tree, near the driveway while Xaldin lay out on the pavement.

"Please, get here," he whispered to the sun, "like _now_."

"Shit. I know where he was," I swore as a car came up the driveway, making Xaldin have to get up from his spot.

Demyx stumbled out of the car with a large grin on his face. "Sorry guys! Me and Mar-mar were busy." The way he said 'Mar-mar' fueled me with so much hate and anger, I couldn't help but to bring my fist across his face. "What'd you do that for?!" My hit drew blood; he got up wiping the corner of his mouth.

"Dude, you left us out here for like forty minutes!"

"Come on! It's just forty! It's better than not coming at all."

"Ok! Let's leave you for our boyfriends and see how that feels!" I pushed him away. I couldn't take it. How many years have I put up with this? _Too many_.

Zexion looked over at us and walked out from the shade.He could feel something was happening, Xaldin too.

"Look, man I'm sorry. Let's get started."

He went back into his car and reached for the garage opener. He pressed a button and the white metallic door at the side of a white expensive house opened up. Demyx and the others walked up to the garage, our usual practice place, but I stood my ground. "Axel? You coming?"

"Demyx, is Marluxia more important than the band?"

"What?" He stopped and turned around, looking me in the eyes.

"You heard me. Is Marluxia more important than the band?"

He didn't even take a second to answer, "of course!"

"Then, I think we're done here." I leaned over and picked up my bass and walked away from the house.

"Wait, Axel!" He called out to me but I refused to answer his pleas. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! Come back!" I kept on walking until I was in the train at the subway station. I sighed, thinking how this was my last trip to Haven Heights.

_Excellent._

* * *

**Thought**: for those that really notice things, can they _really_ notice the style difference between me and Aryll's writing?

Sorry these chapters are so short, I don't I quite intended them to be so long. But I do know there's supposed to be a lot of chapters. Yay?

Please review!

_-Lady of the Cards-_


	3. A Choice to Make

Authors note: Hmm…It's been a week…"This should be updated," I thought.

So I did.

**Warning**: it starts to get a little…mature-ish here…

Please read and review!

* * *

**_Demyx_:**

**A Choice to Make**

_I watched Axel's resolute figure disappear in the late evening sun. And with each step the earth seemed to tremble, or maybe it wasn't the earth at all..._

"D_arling,_" Marluxia cooed later that night. I could faintly feel the kisses he was placing on my collar bone, the dashes of hotness when his tongue slid across my flesh, and the pricks of painful pleasure when he nibbled on tender skin. My body responded to everything, but my mind was elsewhere.

"_Demyx_."

All I could think of was Axel's back getting farther, and farther away from me. It hurt, and suddenly I couldn't believe how selfish and bratty I had been. I was just so happy with Marluxia sometimes that it consumed my entire world. Every time we made love I would be blinded for hours afterward; my head would be in the clouds and my heart would soar. It was weird that I found myself so childish, when I'd never had a problem with my ways before.

"Demyx!"

I started back to the present, Marluxia's angry face in mine. "W-what is it?" I stammered.

"Where were you?"

I stared at him, confused for a second, before comprehension dawned on my face. "Oh! I'm sorry...I was just thinking about some stuff that happened earlier today..."

Marluxia seemed reluctant to break off his menstruations, but he did anyway and settled half-on, half-off my side. "What happened?"

"Well, I just got into some problems with Axel lately. We were trying to start this band together with Zexion and Xaldin, but Axel kind of... got mad at me and stuff. I…I was late... because I was with you..."

Marluxia gave me a dying look of sympathy and kissed the corner of my mouth. "So you were with me; that's not a bad thing, is it?" He then proceeded to kiss my neck, starting up the whole 'licky-sucky' thing again.

"Well, no, but I did promise him that I'd be there. And, I mean, I was _pretty _late." I conceded, laughing in that 'I'm a moron' way.

"Big deal, he'll get over it," Marluxia mumbled against my skin.

What he said only sparked a thousand new thoughts inside me. I knew Axel; Marluxia didn't. Axel had been pissed, and I knew he would stay that way. If I really looked back, I noticed how many times I had let him down, even if most were small, supposedly inconsequential things: small things added into big ones. I sat up suddenly, disgruntling Marluxia. "I have to apologize!"

"Demyx, we're kind of in the middle of something." Marluxia frowned, sitting up as well.

I looked at my lover, then at my twiddling hands. "I guess you're right." I mumbled as I took a look at the clock. It was past midnight and I was sure Axel wouldn't appreciate a visit much, even if it was to say I was sorry. He'd probably just punch me in the face...

I sighed, picking at the thin crease of stomach skin caused from slumping so hard. I barely registered that Marluxia was at my neck again. I pictured Dracula.

When I shifted a bit squeamishly, Marluxia exhaled roughly and sat back, arms crossed. "I'm really getting tired of this. Forget about what happened today, it's stupid!"

I looked at him, hurt. "It's not stupid to me."

He rolled his eyes, shrugging. "Well, Axel, Zexion, and Xaldin sound like a bunch of pansies if they're going to get all worked up over you missing some band practice."

"It's not that, it's the point of the matter. I was supposed to be there, and I wasn't really doing anything im-" I jerked to a stop.

Marluxia's eyes narrowed. "Doing anything what? Important? Really now?"

I stuttered to correct myself, feeling compelled to rip my mouth off and slap it. "N-no! I mean, it's not like I was bleeding to death or anything. I was just-"

"You were just with me, right?" Marluxia barked, moving off of the bed and standing.

I shrunk back, unsure if I could trust myself to say more. Marluxia wasn't hearing me anyway.

He loomed over me, brows furrowed, lips scowling. "Is that band more important than me?"

Everything grinded to a jarring stop.

_"Is Marluxia more important than the band?"_

Axel's voice rang through my head, echoing until I was numb.

My mouth opened, closed, opened, closed. Opened, "Of course... you are, Marluxia."

Disbelieving eyes seared into me. "Don't lie to me, Demyx."

"No! I really am telling the truth!" I panicked, trying to reach for him, but he backed away.

"I don't believe you." He replied coldly. He proceeded to grab up his shirt and shoes. Marluxia's next words were harsh and clipped. "Have fun with that ridiculous band, 'cause you'll have _all _the time in the world now. _We're through_!" He picked up his keys from his bedside, "get your stuff and be gone before I get back."

I was so stunned, I couldn't even think about racing out the door after him. It had all ended so abruptly.

I was shocked.

And then I cried.

* * *

I threw another small rock at her window; waiting, waiting painfully. 

A small light came on and the curtains parted. She looked down at me, blonde hair slightly ruffled from sleep, but a perfectly awake smile lit her lips and eyes. She opened the window and beckoned me up.

I effortlessly scaled the ivy covered fence that surrounded much of the house and climbed into her room. "Naminé." I smiled.

We embraced tightly in the middle of her room before curling up on top of her mattress. Her eyes immediately went to mine and she frowned with worry. "Have you been crying?"

I averted my gaze. "Marluxia... broke up with me." It took a lot of willpower not to cry more, but Namine's soft, caring stroke of my cheek had me pouring a river. She only held me close to her chest, running her fingers through my hair.

When my muffled sobs turned into sniffles, she pulled back and kissed my temple, looking me in the eyes. "Tell me everything."

I nodded, wiped the corners of my eyes, and told her everything.

Some time later, we were curled close, laughing about better days. I'd finished my story long before, and now we were trying to invite cheer back into our hearts. A bitter sadness filled me when I noticed the time of the clock. "Mom and Dad will be awake soon... I better leave..."

She stopped me at the window. "Demyx, I want you to think about what _you _really want. Maybe it was best that you and Marluxia broke up..."

I smiled softly at her. "...what I really want..." I whispered.

She smiled, too, pain mixed in her eyes. "Yes." She said carefully.

"Thank you, Namine." I murmured, placing a soft kiss to her peach lips with an affectionate Eskimo kiss following.

She continued that purely radiant smile, the pain gone. Playfully, she shooed me out the window, where I would climb back down and head around to the back of the house where my own room awaited me.

I didn't go to sleep that day. I stayed up well after dawn and I wrote.

My heart was singing and I was putting its words onto paper.

When I felt myself tire, I stopped and gazed at my lyrics, a strange resoluteness settling inside me. Love...had I really, truly loved Marluxia?

I laid my head on my pillow. "No." I spoke aloud.

Then why was I so sad?

I brought my sitar up onto my bed and strummed at it with one hand. Its surface gleamed beautifully in the light coming through the crack in my window. Now, my sitar, I truly loved that.

But Marluxia... what I wanted, what I needed... his body. I'd loved his body.

It'd never been about love... it was all about the sex. I was too stupid to realize how tightly he had his controlling leash tied around my neck. So tight that the oxygen left my brain and clouded all else.

This mess was my fault, too. I was so desperate to have something close, that I could truly touch, and caress without risk of danger, that I'd fallen into a lie with Marluxia that I'd created for the both of us.

I didn't want love. I just wanted comfort. I wanted the feel of two bare bodies sliding sensually along each other. I wanted breathless moans, and reality smothering pleasure.

But I didn't want love.

* * *

I like this chapter a lot. Snaps for Aryll who made it so delicious! x3 –_hint hint_- I want more from you! 

Please review!

_-Lady of the Cards-_


	4. A Deal to Seal

Authors note: Nothing much to say…school sucks…

Please read and review!

* * *

**_Axel_:**

**A Deal to Seal**

"Shiza," I swore, crossing out another line. The tip of my pencil tapped the surface of my desk, stimulating my frustration caused by my lack of acceptable lyrics. My train of though was interrupted by the school bell ringing, signaling school was over. I let out a groan and slammed my forehead onto my notebook with scratches and random doodles along the edges. "Damn."

"Axel," a deep voice came up behind me and a reassuring hand squeezed my shoulder, "don't worry. I have faith in you. I know you'll think of something." Lexaeus's hand left my shoulder and he exited the classroom along with the other students.

I lifted my head and took a deep breath. "What am I talking about?" I asked myself, trying to collect my thoughts. _"This shouldn't be hard. I've written lyrics before…ones that sucked…damn, I need Demyx." _My pencil tapping continued again as my hand ruffled my gelled hair, screwing it up.

Sadly, I've never been in love, (not including the burritos on the dollar menu, that I **_adore_**.) so I couldn't write about it like most artists. I leaned back in my chair, causing it to go on its back legs. My uniquely colored eyes peered though the window on the classroom door. If I couldn't get an idea, maybe someone would give me one.

I observed the group of students pass by the window, right and left, and just as I began to give up hope, the source of drama took to scene on cue: Marluxia. And who would be there in his arms? My blonde ex-best-friend: Demyx; his face hidden with that pink bush in the way. _"Perfect, you guys, give me an idea so I can beat Demyx's sorry ass at Duel of Dynamics." _Marluxia wrapped his arms around Demyx and pulled him in.

"So, do you two plan on hanging out in my class all day?" My balding math teacher inquired, sounding quite annoyed.

_"Two?"_ I turned around and there was Demyx, not outside with the pink-haired pussy but here, in the desk behind me.

"Sorry, teach! I'm leaving now." He stood up from his seat and gathered some papers in his arms. The mullet-boy walked past me but tripped over my desk leg, spilling the papers he was holding onto my desk. I took a glance at one of them, never batting an eye at my ex-best-friend, and read the title, 'Bed' at the top of one of the papers. Below it was neatly written stanzas and couplets.

_A song._

I couldn't help but look up into his blue eyes, which were smiling at me. "Sorry, Ax, wasn't watching were I was going." He picked up the papers and continued to joke, "ever since my break up, I've been truckin' through inspiration, spewing out lyrics like a machine." He walked away and nodded good-bye to the teacher. I watched the door close behind him and sat there for a second thinking.

"…_spewing out lyrics like a machine." I need some of the creativity. I can't do this. Those lyrics from days ago were not my words but Demyx's. He stimulated my creativity and helped me, just as best friends did. _

I jumped out of my seat, grabbing my stuff, and ran out the door. "Wait!" Demyx slowly, turned around. His kind, gentile face I grew up with was twisted into a mischievous smile.

"Yes, Axel?"

I looked around before saying anything, Marluxia and who-I-thought-to-be-Demyx was there, but they were too intrigued with each other to notice me. Luckily, my new band mate, Lexaeus was not there. My body leaned in and my voice was kept low, "so, when did you two break up?"

"One week ago. What about it?"

"Nothing, just curious." I looked down at my feet before continuing, "so, those lyrics…can you help me? Lexaeus and Xigbar are not exactly the most brightest of them all and I can't do this by myself." My eyes looked up at his ocean-blue ones, I locked my gaze into his, "please help me."

"You want lyrics?"

"Yes." His lips twisted into an evil grin, formulating something. This would be my punishment for pushing him away.

"Okay…but you have to work for it."

My spirits lifted from the dark abyss where my failure accumulated. "Anything."

"Do what I ask and they'll be yours." My head jerked up and I shot a disgusted glance at him.

"What the hell?!" He continued to smile. I didn't like where this was going. I didn't want to be a slave to him, following his every order.

_If I do that, it'd be nothing but degrading._

"Fuck you!" I screamed at him, and like an immature, giddy high school boy, which he was, he began to giggle. I rolled my eyes and sighed. His laughing pissed me off.

_Why am I even friends with this guy? All he does is put dicks before chiks-er…friends._

I sighed and pushed past him, purposely ramming my shoulder into his, "grow up."

"Ow! That's hurt Axe-hole!" He thought about what he said and started giggling even more. "Heh… 'Axe-hole.'"

_Keep laughing; let's see who wins Duel of Dynamics…_

* * *

_Not me…_

Crumpled wads of paper occupied my desk, all of them having lyrics that would never work. I reached in my pocket for my words with most potential. So far, it read:

_All of my purple life_

And that's it, sadly. I glanced over at the clock: 12:38 am. Damn, one week until the contest and I'm still not ready. I checked out my window at the pay phone outside. I thought about calling Demyx, apologizing for the way I've been acting. But I can't do that, it's not my fault. It's his fault for being such a man whore!

I looked away from the pay phone and went back to 'writing,' trying to forget about my ex-best-friend. But how can you try to not think about someone when you have to think about who you're not supposed to think about?

_Whoa…I'm never thinking that thought ever again…_

I shook my head and lowered my pencil to write another line:

_I've been looking for a dame_

My pencil fell out of my hands and I threw up my arms in celebration. "Yes! Another line down!" After the moment of happiness, I was inspired to attempt to write more. Sadly, I sat there with pencil in hand for twenty minutes, having nothing.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"

_Why is this so hard? It never was! Where are the words? I need them…I remember it didn't used to be like this. Demyx and I used to be able to think of-…_

I caught myself in my thought, stopping to think about it.

_Demyx…_

…_and…_

…_I?_

_I hate to say it, but I have no choice…_

The weather mirrored my feelings. Sad, sorry, sappy, the three S's. Oh, and I shouldn't forget the extra S, soaked with the tears of the gods.

_This is pathetic…_

I lifted the phone from the hook.

_What the hell am I doing?_

The coins went in but came straight out.

_It could be a sign; I should turn back._

Yet, I put them back in. This time, the phone took it.

_I know I'll regret this._

I inputted his number but stopped right before I put in the final nine.

_Good-bye soul._

"Hello?"

"Demyx…you win…"

There was a moment of silence, I knew he was grinning, laughing at my weakness. When it came to music, he was always the victor.

"_Excellent._ I'm coming over now."

"Wait, what?!" The line went dead before I could be heard. I slammed the phone back in, getting some change back. "Damn you." Pocketing the change, I ran up the stairs, and hid in my apartment. I wasn't going to wait out there for him.

_I'm not **that** pathetic._

I looked at the mirror in my bathroom. I looked like shit. My eyeliner was running down my cheek like a girl, and my hair was matted down…like a girl.

_I don't care. If I feel like shit, I might as well look like it._

* * *

_Knock, knock._

I heaved a sigh and opened the door. "Um…hi…"

_Talk about awkward…_

Demyx's hair was also matted down by the rain. It looked dumb with the random different lengths of hair, but personally, I think that's what he is.

"Here 'ya go!" He shoved a piece of paper that was ripped at the bottom. It was labeled 'bed.'

Without hesitation, I snatched it out of his hands and read it:

_My little darling it's a crying shame  
The way that you lead me on  
And I've got nobody but myself to blame  
Cause I've always just played along_

_Well show me a body that gets no love  
And I'll show you a body that's way messed up  
Well, it seems like you're aware of the effect you have on my head_

I frowned. "What the hell? Where's the rest?!"

Demyx walked in and pushed the door closed behind him. "You'll have to work for that." He walked past me and looked around at my room. I don't know what could have been so fascinating; my room was a mess; boxers and other clothing items acting as carpet to the floor. His blue eyes observed my bed. Then, he looked back at me and grinned. "Take off your pants."

I stared at him with a clueless expression, while he smiled at me, hands on his hips, waiting. "What?"

"Waiting on you…"

I shook my head, "no, what did you say? I could have sworn you said-"

"Take off your pants," he finished.

I keep on staring at him, dumbfounded. "Why?"

"Don't question me," he waved a finger at me, "or I might not give you the rest of those lyrics."

I scanned over at the lyrics, again. They were actually really good. A hell lot better than, _'All of my purple life…' _"Whatever; fine." I undid my belt and kicked off my jeans, leaving me in my boxers. "There! Nothing you haven't seen, we have been in the locker room before, dork."

He chuckled. "Silly Axel, I know we have…but I want _more_." I backed away, against the door. Demyx pulled off his jacket and shirt, tossing them to the ground where my pants were. He gestured to the bed, "why don't you lie down and I can promise you'll get the rest of the lyrics."

Something is wrong with this, especially if my band found out. "Only if you can also promise you won't tell anyone."

His lips formed into a seductive smile, "it just depends how _'good'_ you are." My inner-self whimpered (I couldn't show him my weakness) as I took off my shirt.

_What the hell? I'm about to get taken advantage of by my used-to-be best friend._

I took one last glance at the lyrics before setting them on my desk, walking forward.

_It's for the best._

"Ahem…boxers?" I looked down at my blue boxers and sighed. I knew I couldn't hide myself for any longer. The blue boxers were shoved to the floor, fully revealing myself. Demyx let out a snort. I glared at him, offended. "Sorry but…" I could see his eyes on 'me.' "I guess the carpet does match the curtains." He continued to laugh as I threw myself onto my bed, face down.

Demyx came onto my bed and straddled my lower back. His hands brushed along my shoulders, admiring me. "Why are you doing this, Demyx?"

He ignored my question and leaned to my ear. "No more talking," his lips gave a small kiss to my neck, "you pay me back…" Demyx's fingers tangled themselves into my hair and turned my head to look him in the eyes. He forced his lips onto mine. He was sweet, not rough, but I could do nothing but wince. Demyx pulled away and licked his lips, "…now."

* * *

Yikes! It's been like over a week! That's terrible. Luckily, Aryll sent me something! Hoo-rah! And that'll be posted later…

Please review!

_-Lady of the Cards-_


	5. Broken Barriers

Authors note: This was the long anticipated chapter I was looking for! Finally, it was sent to me and I rejoiced!

Please read and review!

* * *

**_Demyx_:**

**Broken Barriers**

I'm not sure what was wrong with me. I felt driven by anger, resentment, and the hole inside me. One week could do that to a guy. One week without Marluxia. It was... unbearable. It drove me crazy; I found myself laughing so easily at everything, just because I didn't know what else to do. All these extra hours I had now, cause before I'd spent them in bed with him.

My thoughts drifted off as I continued to peruse Axel's mouth. I was on a mission, so his obvious lack of response and rigid posture weren't bothering me... much.

I pulled away, a little out of breath. Axel was just lying there staring at the ceiling: he was out of breath, too. "You're like a cold turkey!"

He didn't say anything in response, just pursed his lips.

I tried a softer tone this time, slowly kissing his collar bone up to his shoulders as I spoke, "Just close your eyes and relax."

Axel's eyelids closed over his bright cyan eyes, his chest rising as he inhaled and then falling in a shudder. I rolled my eyes as he relaxed, but not as much as I would've liked. I guess this meant that I would just have to get him into the mood.

I placed my lips back over his, my tongue immediately sliding along his bottom lip. He didn't yield to me right away, so I bit his lip with just enough pressure to make him gasp. I delved in, sliding against his own tongue and around. Every now and then I'd nibble on his lips or stop to sample his ear lobe. I could feel his reaction to what I was doing, and it made me smile. He was still trying to ignore it all, holding in moans, but I could tell by the way he fidgeted beneath me: and of course, by something else that never lied. The obvious lack of clothes between us couldn't hide that very well.

I started to move down, lower and lower. My tongue circled his belly button, causing him to grip the sheets and try to force his body from lifting up. I kissed lower still, slowly, paying attention to every inch of skin. I enjoyed making Axel squirm.

Just as my fingers fluttered closer to the inside of his thigh, he jerked violently, his legs booting me off the bed. I rolled off and onto the floor, finding myself on my side up against his dresser, dazed. "What the hell?" I groaned.

I looked up to see Axel sitting up with blazing red cheeks, staring at me in alarm. "I…I'm sorry."

For some reason, I didn't feel like being mad about it. I just picked myself up, licked my lips, and shrugged. "I guess that's good enough for now. I'm going home. And I'll see _you_, tomorrow." I grinned as I pulled on my shirt and jacket.

I didn't hear him say anything else as I exited the house and headed back to mine. When I got there, I flopped on my bed with a content sigh and grabbed my notebook and a pen.

_I'm trying to create something that's not there.  
A spark I saw. A bomb is just a means to an end.  
And I was just so happy to be out of my shell again,  
I don't think that I really cared for who or what.  
So for now I'll just have to keep it shut._

_If you're not ready, you're not ready.  
Please stop acting like you are._

_How could I know  
That everything you said were lies about devotion and desire?  
And I know the spark inside your eyes  
Was just the match I used to set myself on fire..._

I looked over my newest lyrics with satisfaction. Of course, I wasn't done yet, but I was too tired to bother with anymore, so I pushed my things away and rested my head on the covers. Closing my eyes, I went right to sleep, words of every color floating around inside my head.

* * *

It wasn't long before I was engaged in another round of smoochies with Axel. A little bit after noon and I had him in his boxers, squirming on his bed.

I found myself admiring the red locks that sifted through my fingers, and the certain ways he furrowed his brows when I kissed him in just the right spot. I don't think I recalled doing things like that with Marluxia. It was odd, but refreshing. Maybe it was just because we were such close friends?

_Oh hell, who cares!_ I proceeded to shove my hand right into his boxers, gripping him without warning. He spewed out a hoarse moan of surprise, his hands coming up to grip just above my elbows tightly. We had to get over this hump at some point, and I wasn't going to be cautious about it all.

I moved along him tenderly and nimbly so there was no way he could resist. I could already tell that he was giving in as the clutching fingers on my arms weakened. His moans became more pronounced and so did myself. With every breathy sigh he exuded, hot tingles spread from North to South, making my eyelids heavy with drunken delight.

A few minutes later, I lay beside him, panting lightly. He was too, but I couldn't see his face anymore since he'd opted to immediately roll over on his stomach and shove his face in his pillow. Sitting up, I stared at his beautifully contoured back before picking a certain paper out of my bag beside the bed and letting it fall onto the well-crafted expanse. "There's some more lyrics. I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoy you." I said with a grin, laughing softly at the end.

I ignored his silence and moved off the bed, redressing yet again. "I have band practice to go to, so I'll see you later." I said over my shoulder and exited his room.

I practiced with my band members, Zexion and Xaldin, for a while. We definitely got a lot done that day, and both teased me about where my sudden proactive-ness had come from. Zexion muttered something about a "new screw." Which, he was the closest to hitting the nail on the hammer. Xaldin just chalked it up to some good relief of the pansy-ish ways of Marluxia. I took some tiny offense to that, just to defend my honor. I didn't go around choosing pansies to be with...I think. Axel definitely wasn't a pansy.

The recent days seemed to be blowing by me. I could've sworn I'd spent forever with my band mates, but it wasn't any more than what seemed like a second before I was back on my bed, pen in hand. I looked over my previous lyrics before falling into some foggy corner of my mind and letting the utensil move.

_My mouth's shooting blanks.  
This situation's unbearable,  
I've gotten vulnerable.  
Now anyone is free to waltz right in.  
My temple's been invaded  
And there's nobody guarding it.  
All over this lonely life,  
But what's so wrong with being all alone?   
Alone's the only way I've ever known. _

I dropped my pen, and bunched up my pillow, resting my head on it. A certain red-haired wonder happened to be plaguing my thoughts. It wasn't long before I found myself comparing Axel next to Marluxia is every way possible. To my surprise, Axel was leaping hurdles way over Marluxia. I could think of plenty of things about him that I liked more than Marluxia.

With an evil smirk, I picked up my phone and dialed Marluxia's number.

He answered on the fourth ring. "_Hello_?"

I rolled my eyes at his annoyed tone, answering with a flaky, "**hello**, _Marluxia_." I didn't like how my tongue was so accustomed to letting his name be so easily said.

I pictured a well-placed sneer on his pansy-ish veneer. _Ha, ha. I rhymed_. "What do _you_ want?"

I grinned haughtily. "Nothing from **you**, that's for sure. Not when I have Axel. You know, he's so much better than you in... I couldn't even count the ways."

He startled me by snorting loudly. "Yeah, cause there isn't any to count. _Axel_?" He laughed, gasping in air after. "You're a real hoot, Demyx."

I scowled. "That wasn't a joke, Marluxia."

"You sure? Coulda' fooled me!" He snickered on the other end.

My eyes narrowed angrily. "You're really going to regret ever dumping me. And you'll see soon enough. Axel's better than you ever were!"

With that said, I slammed the phone down and fumed in silence.

_Yeah... he'd definitely regret it._

* * *

Hope you liked it! (Yes, I notice it's short.)

Please review!

_-Lady of the Cards-_


End file.
